leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kai'Sa/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as * Remember that you can reengage with if the enemy retreats with stacks of . ;Playing against * Stay near your minions during a skirmish so that won't home in on you. * Avoid as much as possible to prevent her from engaging your backline with * Even though Kai'Sa lacks an escape, she can still effectively disengage with . A quick follow-up engage is key to keeping her in check. * Kai'Sa is very good at defeating isolated targets, so grouping will make her assassinations more difficult. * Each of Kai'Sa's abilities can tune to her item stats, making her build very flexible. Frequently check what items she has picked in order to keep track of her upcoming playstyle. ;Playing with * Kai'Sa can follow up from a far distance with if you can catch an enemy with an effect to proc her . Once she does, prepare to provide cover. * Providing a lot of map vision is especially useful for Kai'Sa as her long range and mobility rely on it heavily. * Pay attention to her stacks and try to get damage off on the enemy before she lands the 5th hit as its damage is based on the enemy's missing health. Playstyle * Kai'Sa's damaging abilities are connected with her stacks; regardless of what items you build, she plays best as a high risk marksman. Ability Usage ; Innate *This ability only works off of bonus stats from Items and Champion Levels, not with Runes. ; Q * If you're planning to attack the enemy champion with all missiles, do not fire near enemy minions. * You can use this ability and then quickly use her E (Supercharge) to fire rockets during the E charge time. ; W * This ability has a noticeable cast time for enemies to dodge, so use it when they least expect it. ; E * ; R * Be creative in using it for more than just an engage tool; sometimes its re-positioning can put you in a tender side of the fight. Runes * Items What do I build on ? By Riot Jag Hey guys, I’m Riot Jag, the lead Gameplay Designer on . I’ve seen a lot of confusion on what type of role, playstyle, or build she’s supposed to have, so I’m here to provide some context and some advice. First off - is intended to be a versatile champion. The goal is for her to have multiple roles, playstyles, and builds. So, I’d like to give a bit of context on each of her abilities and how they achieve this. Always remember that you don’t need to upgrade every ability every game, and most cohesive builds will evolve no more than 2 spells. ;Ability breakdown Almost everything on kit scales directly with an offensive stat. Let’s talk about each ability in detail. : , scales primarily with }} and }}. Kai’Sa’s passive is the backbone of her damage output in most of her builds. In a conventional ADC build, she’ll probably do about 65% of her total champion damage as Physical Damage, and around 35% as Magic Damage, primarily due to the very strong AS scaling on her . Almost every build will get a lot of value here. Her passive is also one of the biggest reasons she’s extremely strong as a bot laner - pair her up with a monster like or a and you’ll have some awesome kill lanes as they ramp up her passive stacks for her. }} : , scales primarily with }} and }}. It has AP scaling, but since it’s , it’s much more likely to have value in builds that include , , or . If you’re playing an with }}, this is your bread and butter. }} : , scales primarily with }}, }}, and }}. Most builds will always get some value out of W (especially since it accelerates your ), but AP builds scale this spell harder than anything and it becomes your primary nuke if you’re starting out with items like or . This also has plenty of punch with Hybrid builds that utilize or . }} : Scales primarily with }} and }}. It’s important to note Attack Speed purchases E’s cast time and scale up the it gives, making it feel super good with items that give that stat. Items like or really shine with a build that pushes to upgrade Supercharge first. }} : Shield scales primarily with }}, }}, }}. Not much to think about here, just don’t build tank and you’ll get good value out of the shield. The ratio gets much better with level, so AD Kai’Sa builds will get better shields that can actually absorb a from an enemy ADC that has also reached late game. }} Few other tips: * has some of the worst level scaling in the game in terms of offensive base stats (her AD and AS per level are extremely low), but her item scaling is extremely potent. Most item purchases will scale you up quite well, as long as they’re offensive (if you’re thinking about Tank Kai'Sa, just don’t!). * is always a good purchase for ADCs with short attack ranges, and Kai'Sa is no exception. is a great item for ADC builds because it gives Kai'Sa a bit of everything she needs (AD for , AS for , life steal, dueling potential). * Some penetration items may be correct on Kai’Sa depending on the game, but since her damage profile is fairly mixed, it’s usually better to look at other items. becomes quite potent in conjunction with a few rankups in her since the stats multiply quite well. My main hope is that people will have a lot of fun exploring their favorite build path on Kai’Sa, as opposed to me telling you exactly what to do. Good luck! Counterpicks *